Naruto's Choco Birthday
by Haruno Hermione
Summary: Naruto akan berulang tahun, dan dia mendapat kejutan aneh yang membuatnya heran karenanya. Special fic for Naruto Uzumaki birthday! Happy birthday Naruto!


Naruto's Choco Birthday

Pairing: NaruHina

Rated: T

Type: Anime

Genre: Drama

Disc. : Kishimoto-sensei and me (?)

Warning! Déjà vu berulang kali

Summary: Naruto akan berulang tahun, dan dia mendapat kejutan aneh yang membuatnya heran karenanya.

Naruto POV

"Hoaam…"

Udara pagi hari yang sejuk seakan menyambutku hari ini. Ya. Hari ini adalah hari yang saangat special! Hari ini aku berulang tahun yang ke 24 tahun. Tentu saja aku tak sabar kejutan apa yang akan diberikan oleh istriku dan teman-temanku hari ini.

Lalu, kulihat disebelahku, istriku yang cantik, yaitu Hinata tentunya masih tertidur lelap di alam bawah sadarnya. Kegiatan tadi malam memang membuat kami capek dan ngantuk. Aku tersenyum melihat Hinata yang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Kapan istriku akan bangun? Aku sudah lapar sekali nih…

Seakan Hinata mengetahui apa yang sedang aku pikirkan, dia menggeliat dan perlahan membuka kelopak matanya.

"Naruto-kun sudah bangun?" ucapnya sambil bangun dan duduk disebelahku yang juga sedang terduduk di ranjang kami.

Tanpa kujawab pertanyaannya, aku langsung memeluk dirinya yang masih belum memakai apapun.

Jam 07.00 am

Hinata kali ini memasak sesuatu yang membuatku heran. Dia memasak sayur dengan ikan untukku.

"Ikan?" ucapku memandang sayur plus ikan di depanku. Sebuah ikan masak yang dibumbui balado dengan wortel, kentang, seledri dan sayuran lainnya sebagai penghuni di sekitar ikan itu.

"Ikan dapat membuatmu menjadi cerdas dan semangat Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata sambil duduk di kursi meja makan di sebelahku "Makanlah…"

Dengan sedikit terheran-heran aku memakannya. Enak sih enak, tapi… Hinata kan juga tahu kalau aku tak suka dengan wortel…

-skip time-

Jam 17.00

Aku duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Menunggu teman-temanku…

Sepi…

Masih sepi…

Kutatapi TV LCD ku, kunyalakan TV ku dan kucari channel yang akan membuat mataku tidak ngantuk.

Tok tok tok…

"Ya! Masuklah…" ucapku

Akhirnya ada tamu juga!

Saat pintu dibuka… terlihat Sakura sedang memasuki rumahku. Dengan pakaian casualnya dia mendekatiku yang masih duduk

"Ssst… Naruto! Cepat ikuti aku!" ucapnya sambil menggenggam tanganku seketika. Dengan tenaganya yang luar biasa itu, dia menarikku *tepatnya menyeret* hingga keluar dari rumah dan kulihat dia melepas tanganku dan berlari menuju motor pink nya dan memberiku isyarat untuk segera menaikinya.

Brrrmmm….

Dia dengan cepat mengendarainya, cepat sekali hingga gigiku hampir menggemeletuk.

"He… hey! Sakura-chan! Pelan-pelan napa kalau ngendraiin!" ucapku emosi. Bertambah lagi ketika kepalaku terpentok dinding terowongan jalan ini.

"Maaf…" ucapnya polos… polos sekali… seakan tak ada salah apa-apa…

"Huh!"

Gubrak!

"Wadaww!" ucapku ketika aku terjatuh dari motor saat Sakura mendadak mengerem. Untung aku pakai helm kalau tidak, bisa bocor kepalaku!

"Sakura-chann!" teriakku penuh kekesalan dan emosi.

"Maaf!" ucapnya sekali lagi.

Kekesalan ku pun hilang ketika melihat teman-temanku serta Hinata didepanku seperti sedang menungguku. Dengan penuh senyum mereka semua melihatku.

"Happy Birthday Naruto!" teriak Lee seperti biasanya. Penuh semangat.

"Happy Birthday to you…" nyanyi Ino

"Happy Birthday to you…" perlahan semua orang termasuk Sakura yang sudah berada di kerumunan teman-teman yang berlindung di bawah stand putih.

"Ino… Sakura… Hinata… Teman-teman…" ucapku terharu… hampir saja aku menitikkan air mata, tetapi segera diusap oleh ibuku.

"Ibu…" ucapku lalu dibelakang ibuku terlihat ayah ku tercinta

"Ayah…"

…

…

"HUWWOO! Hari ini pasti akan menjadi hari yang sangat menyenangkan!" teriakku setelah bangun dan berdiri secepat kilat.

Hinata tersenyum manis. Ino dan Sakura tertawa kecil. Kiba, Lee dan Guy tertawa paling keras. Neji, Sasuke, dan Kakashi-sensei hanya terdiam. Chouji sibuk dengan makanannya. Ten ten, Temari, Sai dan Yamato-sempai tersenyum biasa. Shikamaru menguap dalam-dalam. Ibu dan Ayah tertawa biasa.

"Keluarkan kejutan manis nya, Hinata!" teriak Ino.

Hinata segera berlari menuju meja makan dan mengambil sesuatu dari balik tutupan berwarna kuning pucat.

"Ahh…"

Hinata segera memengang benda itu dan berjalan menuju tanah berlantai ubin yang besar dan kedalamannya hampir mirip kolam renang dirumahku. Dia lalu turun… lalu tiba-tiba…

Ciitt!

"Kyaa!" teriak Hinata akibat terpeleset di lantai ubin itu. Dengan cepat aku berlari dan menyangga Hinata dengan kedua tanganku. Sedangkan sesuatu yang dibawa Hinata jatuh ke lantai.

Lalu, tiba-tiba…

"SURPRISE!" teriak semuanya

Splash!

Sebuah cairan berwarna coklat datang tiba-tiba dari langit dan menghujani aku dan Hinata yang berada di tanah lapang ubin ini.

"Fuaah!" teriakku ketika aku hampir tenggelam dicairan kental itu. Kulihat tubuh dan wajahku dan Hinata penuh dengan cairan ini. Karena heran, aku lalu menjilat tanganku yang juga terkena cairan ini.

"Cokelat?" ucapku ketika merasakan sensasi manis dari cairan ini.

"Ya, betul sekali!" ucap Sakura. Disebelahnya ada suaminya, Sasuke yang terdiam menatap kami berdua yang penuh dengan cokelat.

"Bagaimana kalian tahu aku suka cokelat?" tanyaku pada Sakura.

"Tentu saja kami tahu…" jawab Sakura sambil mendelikkan sebelah matanya "Ya kan, Hinata?"

Walau aku tahu wajahnya penuh dengan cokelat, tapi aku tahu dia sedang blushing mendengar perkataan Sakura.

Aku terdiam. Lalu melihat cokelat yang sudah seperti kolam renang ini.

"Lagipula, mandi cokelat bagus untuk kulit kalian…" ucap Temari.

"Tapi… darimana kalian mendapat cokelat sebanyak ini?" ucapku sambil memandang lagi Sakura.

"Ya tentu saja dari pabrik cokelat milik keluarga Ten ten…" jawab Sakura lagi.

"Oh…" ucapku lalu terdiam lagi.

Terlintas ide jahil dikepalaku…

Kutarik tangan Sakura yang terkejut luar biasa. Lalu kutarik dia dan…

Byurr!

"Fuahh!" teriak Sakura ketika dia masuk kedalam kolam cokelat ini.

"Aku takkan puas kalau kolam cokelat ini hanya dihinggapi oleh aku dan Hinata!" ucapku sambil nyegir ke Sakura.

Sakura balik nyegir ke aku. Aku tersenyum. Pasti dia punya rencana…

"Hei Teman-teman! Ayo turun! Naruto-baka sudah membolehkan kita untuk berenang di kolam cokelat ini!" teriak Sakura.

"Ok!" teriak semuanya terkecuali Sasuke, Neji dan Shikamaru.

Semua langsung nyebur ke kolam ini. Membuat cipratan cokelat menambah muka dan tubuhku yang dipenuhi cokelat mlebih banyak lagi.

Berenang dalam lautan cokelat…

Kumakan cokelat-cokelat yang berada di kolam ini. Tak peduli darimana asalnya. Tapi aku yakin, mereka menyembunyikan cokelat ini di karton super tebal yang letaknya berada diatas kami, sehingga rasanya seperti cokelat turun dari langit.

"I Love You, My Sweet Chocolate…" ucapku pada Hinata yang masih berada di depanku.

Hinata tersipu malu, "My Chocolate Heart…" ucapnya malu-malu.

Lalu muka kami saling didekatkan dan…

"Haa!" teriakku.

"Apakah tadi hanya mimpi?" ucapku.

"Bukan, ini bukan mimpi…" ucap Sakura yang berada di sebelahku.

"Ayo kita nyeburr!" teriak Sakura sambil mendorongku hingga masuk ke kolam itu dan…

Byur!

"Huaa!" teriakku.

"Ta… tadi… aku yakin itu mimpi" ucapku sedikit ngos-ngosan.

"Ah… Naruto sudah bangun?" ucap ibuku.

"A… apa yang terjadi?" ucapku.

"Tadi kamu pingsan karena jatuh dari motor…" ucap ibuku.

"Awass!" teriak Kiba ketika sebuah batu bata menghatamku.

Duak!

"Ahh!"

"A… apa ini? Kenapa rasanya waktu menjadi mundur ya?"

""Ssst… Naruto! Cepat ikuti aku!" ucap Sakura.

"A… Apa? Kok hal ini terjadi lagi?" ucapku

Dengan tenaganya yang luar biasa itu, dia menarikku *tepatnya menyeret* hingga keluar dari rumah dan kulihat dia melepas tanganku dan berlari menuju motor pink nya dan memberiku isyarat untuk segera menaikinya.

Brrrmmm….

Dia dengan cepat mengendarainya, cepat sekali hingga gigiku hampir menggemeletuk.

"He… hey! Sakura-chan! Pelan-pelan napa kalau ngendraiin!" ucapku emosi. Bertambah lagi ketika kepalaku terpentok dinding terowongan jalan ini.

Duak!

"Uaghh!"

"Hosh… hosh… hosh…" ucapku dengan nada ngos-ngosan.

"A… apakah hal tadi akan terulang lagi?" ucapku setengah berteriak.

Kulihat jam di dindingku

Jam 06.00

Jam saat kubangun tadi…

Kulihat disebelahku apakah ada Hinata atau tidak?

"Tidak ada?" gumamku

"Be… bearti… yang ini bukan mimpi!" ucapku gembira.

Aku pun segera bangun dari tempat tidurku. Cuci muka dan sikat gigi lalu ke ruang makan.

"Lho? Kok tidak ada siapa pun?" ucapku setiba di ruang makan.

"Surprise!" teriak teman-temanku.

"Happy Birthday yang ke 24!"

"Te… Teman-teman!" ucapku gembira.

Kulihat Hinata membawa kue cokelat kesukaanku.

"Happy Birthday ya Naruto…" ucap ayah dan ibuku bersamaan.

"Wah..! Kue nya pasti enak!" teriak Chouji yang udah meneteskan air liur duluan.

Lalu kulihat kue cokelat di depanku.

…

…

"Siap 'tuk dimakann!" ucapku sambil memegang pisau kecil ditanganku.

"Eitss! Tunggu dulu! Ada satu kabar gembira dari Hinata" ucap Sakura.

Lalu ku memandang Hinata yang sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

Sesuatu yang berbentuk panjang putih.

…

Kulihat ada dua stirp merah disitu…

"Enn… apa maksudnya?" ucapku bingung.

"Hoi! Itu maksudnya istrimu lagi hamil baka!" teriak Sakura sambil menggeplak kepalaku.

…

…

"Apa?" teriakku.

"Huwahh! Hinata! Akhirnya perjuangan kita berhasil!" teriakku sambil memeluk-meluk Hinata. Terlihat dia sedang menahan untuk tidak pingsan.

"Ayo cepat rayakan keberhasilan ku ini teman-teman!" teriakku setelah memeluk Hinata.

"Ayo!" teriak semuanya minus Neji, Sasuke, dan Kakashi.

Nah… yang ini baru kenyataan!

The End

Uwah! Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini!

Kayaknya sedikit aneh ya cokelat turun dari langit? Ini semua gara-gara penyakit kekanakkan ku kambuh lagi *Gaya! Plak!*

Kalau ada fic yang mirip seperti punya saya. Saya ucapkan bahwa fic ini berasal dari ide kekanakkan saya dan peristiwa nya berasal dari sebuah mimpi déjà vu milik saya. And…

Happy Birthday Naruto Uzumaki!

Ok…

Review?

10 October, Uzumaki Naruto Birthday.


End file.
